


misguided and intoxicated.

by stygianlover



Series: twisted drabbles. [1]
Category: Killing Moon RP
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Roleplay, drabble with npc, killing moon roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stygianlover/pseuds/stygianlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the bones of downtown Philly, it's a heated Saturday night and two sixteen-year-old boys have ventured out together. These two sixteen-year-old boys are none other than our very own Titus March, and his best friend, Jason. It should come as no surprise that this was all Jason's idea; poor March has no idea he's being dragged to a strip club, of all places.</p><p>But what neither of them know is how the influence of alcohol and adrenaline will affect them in the hours to come. Neither of them have any clue that the night won't end until early morning, with the both of them suffering from pounding headaches .. as well as with the both of them entangled in the sheets of Jason's bed. Naked, with their muscles like liquid and bones like rubber.</p><p>How will they cope with what they've done? With the memories of the crazy, hot .. drunk .. amazing .. sex they had .. and how they want to do it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	misguided and intoxicated.

**Author's Note:**

> .. Okay, so while I'm not at all new to the craft of writing, this is my first work on AO3! It's an unfinished, smutty gay drabble that was born from my involvement with the Tumblr RPG Killing Moon. If you're a Tumblr user and enjoy literate company, then by all means, go check them out. But in the meantime? Read this and enjoy, pleaaase c:

"So I was with Jason, right? It was a Saturday night, and me and him, we were just a pair of sixteen-year-old boys looking for a good time. Stupid boys, yeah, but boys all the same. So I guess it shouldn't strike as too surprising that at eleven thirty or so, we found ourselves presenting fake IDs to the guard at the door of one of downtown Philly's many, many strip clubs. Jason scwabbled with the guard for an instant, and then we allowed to go in. I was reluctant at first, admittably, so I kind of refused to budge. My reluctance stemmed from the fact that although I was indeed sixteen and very much male, I was nervous about women. Especially adult women .. adult women who paraded around in almost nothing and offered themselves to you like food on a plater. 

So .. yeah, I refused to move an inch. But Jason .. Jason, that confident bastard .. he managed to seduce me into believing that everything was going to be okay. Maybe it was his hand on my arm, maybe it was how he looked at me, but dammit, I trusted him. I trusted Jason. And, because of that stupid trust, I let him lead me into the strip club by the shirt collar. A rough way to make one's debut, yeah, but I didn't mind. In fact, I prefered it, the way Jason was holding onto me. I was his disciple; intoxicated on his silken charm and warm confidence. Shit, in those days? In those days, I didn't care whether he led me around by the dick – – I just wanted to follow him. I felt .. I felt better when I was with him. More confident, I guess. Almost invincible. Like I could do anything." 

"But the twisted psychology of my relationship with Jason aside, back to that Saturday night. We were at a strip club, he was leading me around by the shirt collar. I followed him around the body of dancing, colorful individuals to the near back of the club, where the polished proportions of a very luxurious bar stretched just beside the stage. An additional bar was also set up, wrapped like a hive or something around the margin of the stage. Men and women alike were seated there; but me and Jason, we went to the sidebar and he ordered drinks for us. Shots, actually. Of tequila." 

"Effing _tequila._ " 

"Jason was an idiot. Like, I'm not even kidding. He should've known better, dammit. He should've known that tequila and sixteen-year-old Titus March, when put together, would equal disaster." 

"I mean, those were my thoughts. I was a mess of nerves. Anxious. Rambling. I tried to reject the pair of shot glasses with a contorted face and a shake of the head, but Jason .. Jason just smiled and grabbed me by the shirt collar again. He'd twisted in his seat to face me. Told me to drink. And I did. I drank the first shot and nearly choked on the fiery taste of it, but at Jason's insistance, I swallowed the contents of the second shot glass in one gulp." 

"I glared at him." 

"He ignored me." 

"Anyway. We drank until we were staring at our second bottle of tequila. It was it; all Jason could pay for. But it wasn't like it mattered - - the both of us were already wasted outta our minds." 

"My head buzzed with the influence of alcohol. My vision was distorted, I was seeing strange shapes and lights. The crowd of dancing people glowed, for shitting out loud. And there were voices. Voices that whispered things about the dancing people, the dancing women and the jeering men gathered around their stage. I flinched at the tone the voices used and reached out for Jason, asking him if we could go somewhere quieter. Somewhere more peaceful." 

"But Jason shook his head. Once again establishing a hold on my shirt collar, he led me into the heart of the crowd. He whispered in my ear that he wanted to dance. And, because I didn't see any reason not to, I said I wanted to dance, too. In truth, though, I was just following his lead .. but still. I danced. He danced." 

"I can't remember exactly when things changed, but suddenly it was like someone had tied a rope around me and Jason and was constricting it, inch by inch, so that with every second we were drawing nearer to one another. It was magnetic, almost. An exaggeration of my desire to be around him .. of my need to be in the drug of his presence." 

"He pulled me close, until I was nearly on top of him. I could smell the tequila on his breath; like the rest of him, it was **intoxicating.** His hands were no longer entangled in the fabric of my shirt collar –– instead, they were on my hips. My hips, man. His hands - Jason's hands, Jason's big, strong hands - were firm on my hips, conforming to their bony curves. Syncing my movements with his, coercing me closer .. _closer, closer closer,_ until I was grinding against his lower body, moving with some sort of absurd passion; and his hands were spanning the meager width of my hips, venturing to rest on my ass. For a moment, they clenched -- approving of my grinding." 

"We continued to dance. But it was like I was possessed. I know it sounds weird and maybe even sick, but in that moment, I wanted more than just to be in Jason's company. I wanted to _please_ him." 

"So maybe that was why I was turning around, aligning the back of my body to his front and guiding his arms around me, in such a way that he was holding me loosely against him, his grasp once more strong upon me: calloused palms cupping the soft, jutting bone of my hips. All the while, I maintained my rhythm -- swaying, grinding, swinging." 

"But if I was doing that to please Jason, then _why was he returning the favor?_ Why was he rubbing circles into the bone of my hips? Why was he moving with me, pressing me back against him with genuine firmness? Didn't he know he was just making it all the more difficult for me to think? _To breathe?_ Everything about his touch, his body, his voice .. everything about him made my wits scramble. I couldn't think, _couldn't breathe._ " 

"The **real** shock, though, came when I felt one of Jason's hands breach the waistband of my briefs and disappear past said barrier. His calloused palm ventured slowly south, nails trailing gently across the virgin flesh of my groin. Raking through coarse hair .." 

"Oh, _hell._ W-what was he doing?! No, he couldn't touch me there! Not there, dammit! I began to panic, my movements faltering as my chest seized, my shoulders stiffening. I twisted at the waist, turning my head to look back at Jason. My mouth opened, with intentions of telling him to stop, that what he was doing .. that the way he was _touching_ me was too much, going too far. I intended to tell him that sure, he could touch me, but not there. _Not. There._ " 

"I was going to tell Jason this. I really was. Except just as I started to speak, Jason ducked his head and pressed his lips to my neck. _Parted_ them, those lips, and unfurled his tongue, flicking its tip against the pulse at the base of my throat. Which, of course, had long since begun to **rage** , beating with all the vehemence of a captured bird. And what Jason was doing, his tongue at my throat, his hand on my virgin flesh .. well, all that just made my pulse damn near jump outta my body." 

"As it was, my jaws came unhinged. They alternated between open and closed repeatedly; my lips forming a soundless O as Jason's mouth continued the lending of its torturous affections .. his tongue rasping warmly across my throat, suckling at my pulse. He might as well have just **electrified** me, though. I was a puddle against him, happily wrapped in his space as his hand in my pants continued its wicked explorations: calloused fingers raking through the coarse curls and plunging further southwards, until he encountered a certain stiffness." 

"Under other circumstances .. circumstances that didn't involve his hand in my pants and his tongue at my throat .. I might've had the self-preservation to be embarrassed. But at this point, I didn't have the inclination to even _blush._ Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the **delirium.** Maybe I was gay. I didn't know." 

"Nor did I care. Honestly, I might as well have been drugged. I would've thought I was drugged, except my body was behaving all too responsively to Jason's advances to be under the influence of some illegal substance." 

"But .. I do remember the way I stiffened when he touched me. I remember the stab of **discomfort** I felt, at the **unfamiliar** situation. And the **anxiety** , too." 

"But then Jason was encircling his fingers 'round my dick, teasing it. And I was hardening, my virgin flesh unsurprisingly eager -- swelling, thickening, until I was trembling and aching, a cry escaping me despite my attempts to keep it inside - I was so hard now, so _sensitive._ When he touched me, it felt _so good_ it almost hurt. I wanted _more_ , dammit, _I needed more._ " 

" _'Jason,'_ I whimpered, thrusting my hips forwards. Bad move .. or a very, very good one; I can't recall which. Jason had only begun to make a fist around me, and without intending to, I had gone and thrust, grinding into his rough hand. The callouses on his palm and fingers abraded . . and pleased; the conflict of my sensitive, aching flesh against the rough textures of his grasp giving birth to a **delicious** , _excruciating_ friction." 

"And from this friction stemmed _heat._ Heavy, _slick_ heat. I moved my hips and Jason's hand moved, too; his palm and fingers wrapped around my erection, his thumb working its tip, brushing over the slit .." 

"I had long since melted against Jason, his advances having rendered me completely and totally helpless. Thus, I put up little resistance when he withdrew his hand, and tugged on my shirt, gesturing towards the shadows, where I could discern the vague outline of chairs .." 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. It's unfinished and kind of trails off and is, thus, a cliffhanger. But if I receive enough kudos and comments and messages of support and undying love, maybe I'll be persuaded to finish it and maybe even embark upon the journey of writing a sequel? :~] I especially love constructive criticism, so please don't be shy about saying whether you liked it or didn't like it, and if you didn't like it, then what about it, exactly, did you not like? And how can I make it better?


End file.
